Wieża Czarodzieja
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Niezwykle potężna obrona! Wieża magów może rzucić potężny wpływ czarów powierzchniowych, które zwalczają zarówno latające i naziemne wojska." ---- ---- *'Streszczenie' **Wieża magów jest spiralną, w kształcie stożka wieżą z krystalicznej skały z magiem na szczycie. Jest w stanie zadać potężne obrażenia hordom jednostek ziemnych jak i powietrznych, chociaż jest ograniczona dosyć krótkim zasięgiem. **Wieża magów, jak moździeż niszczy całe hordy wojsk. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do moździeża ma stosunkowo przyzwoity DPS (czyni go to bardziej skutecznym wobec wojsk z wyższym zdrowiem, takich jak giganty czy balony) i może strzelać w oddziały latające, nie tylko naziemne. Również w przeciwieństwie do moździeża, wieża magów nie ma martwego pola. **Choć potężne czary z wieży maga zrobią mniej obrażeń niż strzał z moździeża, to wieża nadrabia to szybkostrzelnością. To sprawia, że wieża magów to doskonały wybór dla obrony innych struktur przed hordami wrogich wojsk. Jedyną prawdziwą słabością wieży magów jest jej zasięg, który jest najmniejszy spośród wszystkich budowli obronnych. **Zniszczenie wieży magów jest na ogół trudne, pomimo stosunkowo małego zasięgu wieży. Często najlepszą taktyką jest ich ominięcie, atakując tą część wioski, która nie jest pokryta przez nie. Aby szybko zniszczyć wieżę magów, wystarczy wysłać kilka gigantów jako przynętę, podczas kiedy łucznicy lub miniony mogą zniszczyć wieżę. Wysłanie wojsk wokół wieży, to dobry pomysł, ponieważ wieża magów nie może zadawać takich obrażeń. Upuszczenie 1 giganta i otoczenie wieży 5 łucznikami powinno wystarczyć, by ją zniszczyć. ---- *'Strategia obrony' **An excellent defensive strategy for the Wizard Tower is to put it near your Town Hall because of the Wizard Tower's splash damage and relatively high rate of fire. However, due to its limited range, it is sometimes more desirable to put the Wizard Tower near the outside of your village. **Putting your Wizard Tower next to your Storages is an excellent method of protecting them against hordes of Goblins due to its splash damage and fast attack speed. **Wizard Towers and Mortars are quite complementary, as they can each cover the other's weaknesses. ***''Example of a Wizard Tower-Mortar combination:'' The Mortar can cover a very large range so attacking units will have reduced health by the time they come into shorter range of the Wizard Tower, which helps finish them off. In exchange, the Wizard Tower defends the Mortar by destroying units that cannot be attacked by the Mortar (all air units and ground units inside the Mortar's minimum range). **Try putting Wizard Towers near Air Defenses, with Air Bombs to take out the Balloons. Works well against Balloonion. ---- *'Strategia ataku' **For attacking, use some units to distract it (Giants or Barbarians) and destroy it with Archers, Minions, or another ranged troop. Melee troops like Barbarians or Giants can destroy a Wizard Tower by themselves if there are enough of them, but because these troops must attack while physically touching the tower (and are therefore grouped up), the Wizard Tower can usually destroy the entire group fairly quickly. **When deploying units, be careful to ensure that they won't get into a clump as they come into range of the Wizard Tower (e.g. attacking a Gold Storage that's near a Wizard Tower), because the Wizard Tower will destroy the group very quickly. ---- *'Różnice w wyglądzie przy ulepszaniu' **Wizard Towers undergo significant visual changes at levels 3, 6, 7 and 8. ***When initially constructed, the Wizard Tower appears to be solid gray rock. ***At level 2, the lower portion of the tower just barely begins to show Elixir-colored pink crystal, much like the level 6 Walls. This can be seen if you look closely enough, but can be easily missed. ***At level 3, the crystals become much more visible. ***At level 4, the crystalline structure begins to spiral around the tower. ***At level 5, the entire base of the tower is completely crystalline, with only the top portion of the tower remaining gray rock. ***The level 6 Wizard Tower has no gray rock left. The entire tower is now constructed of pink crystal, resembling a gigantic level 6 Wall. ***At level 7, the crystal structures grow prominent upward spikes surrounding the platform, and the entire tower darkens to a dark purple, appearing very much like a giant level 7 Wall. ***At level 8, the podium on which the Wizard stands becomes far wider and more jagged. The spikes melt into the tower and it has stone pillars on each side, making eight stone pillars in all. It also has embers floating around the base, indicating a lava source beneath. The embers and the lava source may also be referred to the Town Hall being level 10, as the Wizard Tower can max out at this level. **The Wizard atop the tower also changes with the Tower's level. Although its physical appearance changes, it always shoots lightning bolts (regardless of what the Wizard unit that it resembles would use). However, the level 8 Wizard Tower does use the same "more epic" projectile as the level 6 Wizard. ***When first placed, the Tower Wizard appears as a level 1 (or 2) Wizard. ***At level 3, the Wizard atop the tower changes in appearance to that of a level 3 (or 4) Wizard. ***At Wizard Tower level 5, the Wizard changes its appearance to that of a level 5 Wizard. ***At Level 8, the Wizard changes its appearance to that of a level 6 Wizard. ---- *'Trivia' **You don't need to unlock or train a Wizard in order to construct a Wizard Tower. The level of your army's Wizards, if you have them, do not affect the appearance or abilities of the Wizard atop the tower. **When you begin an upgrade on a Wizard Tower, the Wizard on the top will disappear after a few minutes and will not reappear until the tower has finished upgrading. **While you are moving the Wizard Tower, the Wizard on the top disappears. **When viewing the Info screen, the Wizard Tower does not have a Wizard on it. **Strangely, normal Wizards have a powerful attack, the while those atop the Wizard Towers have a much weaker one. They make up for this by having much greater hitpoints and a larger splash damage area than the Wizard troop. **Only one Wizard will ever appear atop a Wizard Tower, unlike the Archer Tower, which can have up to three Archers. For additional statistics and information, see the Unit Calculators page. Kategoria:Do tłumaczenia/poprawy